A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
Whichever type of apparatus is employed, the accurate placement of patterns on the substrate is a chief challenge for reducing the size of circuit components and other products that may be produced by lithography. In particular, the challenge of measuring accurately the features on a substrate which have already been laid down is a critical step in being able to position successive layers of features in superposition accurately enough to produce working devices with a high yield. So-called overlay should, in general, be achieved within a few tens of nanometers in today's sub-micron semiconductor devices, down to a few nanometers in the most critical layers.
Consequently, modern lithography apparatuses involve extensive measurement or ‘mapping’ operations prior to the step of actually exposing or otherwise patterning the substrate at a target location. These operations, being time-consuming, limit the throughput of the lithography apparatus, and consequently increase the unit cost of the semiconductor or other products.
As pattern features become smaller and overlay performance requirements become ever more demanding, so-called advanced alignment models have been and continue to be developed to model and correct more accurately non-linear distortions of the “wafer grid”.
These advanced models depend on measuring an increased number of targets across the substrate. Ultimately, however only a limited number of the available targets can be measured without unduly limiting the throughput of the lithographic process as a whole.